No mires atrás
by Miu-chan Dragneel
Summary: Unos mensajes escritos con sangre la llevara a su perdición al intentar salvar a su amiga. Este Oneshot participa en el Reto: "Situaciones paranormales" del Foro GJM.


**_Holi~ espero que os guste este pequeño one-shot_**

 **Este Oneshot participa en el Reto:** **"Situaciones paranormales"** **del Foro GJM**.

 _ **Fairy tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima**_

 _ **Personaje: Mavis Vermillion**_

 ** _Situación_** _ **paranormal: hemography**_

* * *

Oscura noche coronada por una luna vestida de blanco, sin sus compañeras las estrellas de las cuales llora su ausencia, ¿Dónde estaban sus fieles amigas que abandonada la han dejado frente a la oscuridad de la noche?

Bajo el suave amparo de la triste dama blanca, una joven de largos cabellos dorados brillaban como si poseyera una luz interior y ojos de la tonalidad de una gema preciosa andaba a paso lento y retardado por la ciudad, como despidiéndose de esta por los buenos momentos otorgados.

 **El nombre de la joven era Mavis Vermillion.**

Una triste sonrisa se plasmaba en su suave cara de porcelana aun adornada por el suave rubor que se arremolinaba en sus mejillas de horas antes, debido al enfado por la injusticia que cometieron con ella, al llamarla loca.

Esa misma tarde había desaparecido una de sus amigas más cercanas con la que el día anterior se habían peleado debido a sus peculiares aventuras en sitios peligrosos.

Zera le pedía que se alejara de esas aventuras, sobre todo después del último susto en el cual ella misma se vio envuelta, al entrar en una mansión abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad. Al principio todo iba bien, era la típica mansión abandonada, llena de grafitis en la fachada de estilo victoriano, lo que pareció antes un hermoso jardín ahora había sido apoderado por las malas hierbas y los hermosos bancos de pulida piedra ahora corrompida por el moho.

Seguidamente entraron en el recibidor que estaba en tan mal estado como todo lo demás, sin darles tiempo a adentrarse más unas letras dibujadas con sangre aparecieron frente a la pared siguiente a ellas.

" _ **Bienvenidas a nuestra morada, quedaos a jugar con nosotros…dejad la vida atrás"**_

Rápidamente salieron de allí corriendo sin mirar atrás y llegando a las primeras filas de casas, ella la enfrento pidiéndole que dejara todo y se marchó, esa fue la última vez que la vio, pero al contarle a la policía todo se lo tomaron como una broma de mal gusto y el que la creía le aconsejaba a sus padres meterla en un psiquiátrico, pero demostraría que no mentía, pero más importante aún…encontraría a su amiga Zera.

Con esa determinación se fue corriendo a las afueras de la ciudad sin llamar a nadie ya que no quería que corrieran peligro, eso si la querían ayudar…sus padres solo habían tardado unos minutos en pedir referencias de centros psiquiátricos, hecho que le dolió en lo profundo de su alma, a pesar de que se lo esperara, raramente le mostraban cariño o se comportaban como unos padres debían hacerlo…realmente se sentía sola y desdichada con el cruel destino que le toco enfrentar. Tampoco es que tuviera muchos amigos, realmente solo podía considerar a Zera como tal aunque su comienzo tampoco fue muy agradable.

¿Dónde estarás Zera? ¿Dónde?...- sus palabras pronunciadas mirando la luna y siendo llevadas por el viento se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

Sin retrasarlo más se adentró corriendo en los bastos jardines de la mansión a la cual había llegado sin percatarse, demasiado metida en los recuerdos y en su propio pesar ya que sentía que la culpa era suya.

A pesar de que no tenía mucho sentido buscar en la mansión ya que ella desapareció en la ciudad, algo le decía que estaba aquí, una y otra vez en su memoria aparecía la secuencia de la casa…de cuando entraron…el terror recorría su cuerpo más ya no había vuelta atrás.

Sus pasos vacilantes resonaron con el crujido de la vieja y maltratada madera del recibidor, sus ojos cual esmeraldas se fijaron en las paredes desnudas, la pintura a róales y corrompida no mostraban ningún rastro de mensajes escritos en sangre, es como si ahí nunca hubiera sucedido nada.

Reviso la planta baja concienzudamente al igual que las demás plantas, en las cuales no había más que muebles maltrechos algunos tapados por sabanas grises, antes blancas y algunas habitaciones con marcas de un terrible temporal que parecía haber entrado por una ventana rota. Una vez en el vestíbulo de nuevo, la puerta se cerró de golpe y sobre esta apareció un escalofriante mensaje escrito con sangre…

" _ **Ellos están aquí"**_

Las luces empezaron a parpadear y un tenebroso grito resonó e hizo temblar las paredes y la misma estructura de la casa.

Rápidamente y casi instintivamente salió corriendo a la única habitación que le faltaba por revisar…el sótano de donde provenía ese grito…que juraría que era de su amiga Zera.

¡Zera! ¡Zera! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡contéstame!- muy preocupada bajo sin encender la luz.

Todo estaba rodeado de oscuridad excepto…un mensaje escrito con sangre que tenebrosamente se veía iluminado con una breve luz.

" _ **Suerte…que no encendiste la luz"**_

Asustada y dispuesta a enfrentar lo que encontrara allí, encendió la luz y deseo jamás haberlo hecho.

Zera…no…tu no…-lagrimas heladas caían por su rostro y sus rodillas pronto encontraron el suelo al caer de golpe en este.

Frente a ella el cuerpo de Zera permanecía oscilando suavemente colgado del techo, aunque tampoco se podía llamar cuerpo a ese trozo de ser humano al que únicamente le quedaba la mitad de la cabeza y pecho, las gotas carmesí caían al suelo manchando todo pero…¿Dónde estaba el resto de su cuerpo? ¿Quién…había gritado? Pero su mente consiguió que se concentrara en el nuevo mensaje que aparecía en el suelo entre la sangre de Zera.

" _ **Ten miedo…mucho miedo Mavis"**_

La luz que antes únicamente iluminaba la entrada del sótano donde se encontraba lo que quedo de Zera se ilumino cegándola y por un momento pudo ver claramente todo lo que le habían hecho a ella, es como si se lo estuvieran haciendo a ella.

Le habían arrancado los brazos y piernas mientras ella gritaba su nombre una y otra vez entre lágrimas, las sombras de la casa oscilaban y de ellas salían los brazos que tanto daño le causaban, los pocos huesos que se conservaban estaban todos destrozados, las cuencas de los ojos se las vaciaron cruelmente y hasta que no terminaron…no desaparecieron.

Y ahora a su alrededor notaba esas miradas…esas manos intentándola atraparla y allí decidió lo que haría, sin fijarse mucho en las sombras a su alrededor ni en los mensajes sangrientos que no dejaban de aparecer.

Con una lata de aceite roció el sótano muy a su pesar con el cuerpo de Zera allí, y el resto de la casa a pesar de que el aceite apenas le llegaba para ello…pero antes de prender la cerilla un mensaje apareció delante suya, las letras carmesí de ese líquido tan vital para los humanos caían en suaves regueros hasta el suelo.

" _ **Da igual lo que intentes o hagas…serás nuestra"**_

No…-sonríe levemente a pesar de la situación-No dejare de Luchar…y si caigo…me llevare este infierno conmigo…-deja caer la cerilla en el aceite que no tardo en arder.

Ocasión que aprovecho ella para recorrer de nuevo el sótano, cogiendo el collar del cuello de Zera, al menos sus padres tendrían algo de ella, nada más cogerlo salió corriendo a la salida ya con varías quemaduras y una vez cruzo esa puerta de lo que fue su infierno personal sonrió mirando a la Luna.

" _ **Te…tenemos"**_

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se plasmaron en la casa y las cuales Mavis no pudo leer al darle la espalda, lo que si noto fue como miles de manos frías y muertas la cogían y metían en la casa en llamas, cerrándose la puerta de golpe y de forma permanente.

Habían encerrado a un alma pura que lo único que hizo fui intentar salvar a su amiga y que ahora se unió a sus filas, pero siempre recordaría esa última mirada al cielo y como la triste luna llena parecía despedirse de ella.

* * *

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado nya~**_


End file.
